femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby (The Family)
Ruby (Katie Parker) is a villainess from the 2011 movie The Family. Throughout the movie it appears that she is going to be another victim of a group of snuff film makers, only at the end to reveal that she is actually part of the group, and has helped lure people to their deaths. At the start of the movie she and two male friends break down in their car outside a creepy house and knock on the door to use the phone. They are invited inside and end up getting drugged and taken off to have their death filmed. A short time later a female snuff film maker appears, she puts a video camera in a tied up Ruby’s hands and makes her record the murder of one of her friends. Much later in the movie, Ruby and the surviving male friend are made to run through an abandoned prison, avoiding people out to get them, and trying to escape from their captives. Eventually Ruby and the man manage to get quite far away and make it outside of the prison to their apparent freedom. However, before the two can fully escape, Ruby’s evil nature comes to light as she turns a gun on her supposed friend. She makes him get on his knees before her and tells him with a wicked grin “This is your big scene, are you nervous?”. Before the man has time to fully digest what is going on, the female snuff gang member from before shows up and stabs him in the back. The man starts to collapse as Ruby does a small celebratory dance. A male member of the snuff film gang shows up and its revealed that Ruby is his daughter. He hugs the two women and they all seem pleased with the footage they have. Gallery Ruby The Family 01.jpg|Ruby and her two friends have broken down and want to use the phone... Ruby The Family 02.jpg|...but they get captured, and Ruby is forced to film the murder of her "friend" Ruby The Family 03.jpg|Ruby recording the murder Ruby The Family 04.jpg|The gang force Ruby and her remaining friend to run through the hunting grounds of the prison Ruby The Family 05.jpg|Being watched as they run through the prison, trying to escape Ruby The Family 06.jpg|They seem to have escaped Ruby The Family 07.jpg|Ruby's evil intentions are revealed as she holds her "friend" at gunpoint... Ruby The Family 08.jpg|...and orders him to get on his knees Ruby The Family 09G.gif|The man kneels and is murdered from behind, much to Ruby's satisfaction Ruby The Family 10.jpg|He collapses before the two evil women Ruby The Family 11G.gif|Ruby does a dance to celebrate the kill Ruby The Family 12.jpg|Grinning with delight Ruby The Family 13.jpg|Her father appears and they hug, happy with their footage Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Cruelty On Camera Category:Deceiver Category:Freud Buster Category:Gang Member Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Friend Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini